This invention relates to certain new and useful improvements of safety restraint bracket assemblages for securing free standing appliances. Uniqueness of design lies in the development of the present invention to restrain profile configurations commonly seen in free-standing cabinetry, appliances, tables, computers, furnishings and the like.
Various embodiments of simular type restraint brackets are known.
As will be recognized the violent displacement of free standing appliances, furnishings and the like experienced during severe earthquakes will place extreme shear loading on restraint brackets installed to suppress motion. the prior art forms do not anticipate the evolvement of appliances, computers, furnishings of more complex curved and angulous profile configurations. Though the prior art forms describe adjustability, generally they are limited in the scope of grasp and lack flexibility permitted by the functional interchangeability of components.
The present invention, referring a safety restraint bracket assembly of interchangeable components, is described by example only. This safety restraint bracket could be described as a holding assemblage of coacting components with an elongated tractable, end flanged, member having scoring athwart the longitudinal axis. This elongated plate is combined with a second mating rectangular constituent segment with a perpendicular deflected portion forming a flange on an extreme end. Each of these members are fabricated with a plurality of utility fastening and alignment holes. Wedding these plate units forms a substantial boss used to attach a transverse bridging component used as an alignment locator spanning to a rectangular or trapizoidal plate anchored to an essentially stationary adjacent surface. It is found that the present invention anticipates the discribed prior art problems by the use of developments in cohesive foam bedding as an electrical nonconductor and resilient vibration cushion sound dampner with component malleability and interchangeability of the invention components.
It is the intention of this invention to provide a functional, straight forward safety restraint bracket of uncomplicated design which by means of the transverse bridging component between a relatively stable anchorage holds a freestanding appliance relatively static. Other attendent advantages of the invention in use would be the suppression and dampening of energy distention and countering physical displantation.
Other objects and advantages will become apparent from the following description.